The Assassination Sensation
Kathleen Keane tries to get John Utonium to give the girls more leniency. Meanwhile, the girls sneak out of the basement and attend Elliott Meyer's inauguration. At the same time, an assassin goes after Meyer. Episode guide A man is watching television at home while a woman, Kathleen Keane, is making coffee in the next room. She asks how he likes his coffee, and he replies that he likes it black. Keane joins the man in the room and asks to see the girls, a requests he decides against since the girls had behaved themselves that they and deserved the rest. Keane pulls herself away from the conversation after spotting someone on the television, showing a live view of Elliott Meyer's inauguration as mayor of Townsville, who looked exactly like Buttercup. They caught the man's attention, who was only partially watching. They spot a girl who looked like Bubbles and begin to seriously watch the television. It isn't long before the camera stops on a girl, and there is no doubt that it is Blossom. The two immediately leave for the capital building. Meanwhile, Blossom has sent her sisters to the concession stand to retrieve snacks. As they had never been taught the concept of currency, the girls we have trouble with the man, which quickly turns argumentative. Buttercup does not take kindly to being belittled by the man at the concession stand and threatens him until he relents the snacks for free. Buttercup thanks him before heading back. Elliott Meyer finally comes on stage, thanking his public for having voted him mayor for life. At that point, Sarah Bellum came on stage to correct his error. Meyer appeared visibly surprised at the news. Blossom wasn't listening to the speech,a s a man on a nearby roof catches her eye. Buttercup suggests that they ignore it, but Blossom leaves to investigate. After a few minutes, Buttercup and Bubbles decide to follow, but Kathleen Keane and her companion catch up to them before they could enter the building. The man demands to know where Blossom was, and they realized that the man on the roof does not have a telescope, but a sniper. Upstairs, Blossom breaks down the door that leads to the roof to see a man, Mr. Grant, pointing the sniper at the crowd. He turns to Blossom and gives her the option to turn around. When she doesn't, he firs two shots at her, both of which she catches with ease. She walks over to him and, in a fit of rage, she grabs and breaks his wrist. The other four arrive just at that time. The man surveys the area and realizes it was time to go, but he is blocked at the door by a team of police officers lead by Tyler Osborn. Osborn discounts the girls as being the cause of the chaos as well as Kathleen Keane, but suspects the final man, as he was unfamiliar. He lies and says his name is John Utonium, which Osborn appears to believe at first. Blossom, unable to handle the pressure, admits it was her who broke Grant's wrist and proves it by breaking a police officer's wrist. Sarah Bellum comes upstairs and asks that everyone come down to the stage. Upon their arrival, Elliott Meyer tells the crowd of the assassination attempt that he just survived. As a despondent John Utonium looks on, Meyer pulls Blossom center stage. Nervous, she takes her sisters with her. When asked, she is not able find anything odd with her actions. Elliott Meyer comes up with the name "Powerpuff Girls" and begins to chant it until others joined along. Even the girls began to enjoy themselves, while the other adults on stage only worry for the future. Dramatis personae Starring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *John Utonium *Kathleen Keane *Elliott Meyer *Sarah Bellum *and Tyler Osborn Guest starring *Mr. Grant *Concession vendor *Reporter Background information and notes *This episode introduces Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, John Utonium, Kathleen Keane, Elliott Meyer, and Sarah Bellum, all canon characters, as well as Tyler Osborn, the only original main character. Continuity *Kathleen Keane mentions the need to put the girls in school. They begin attending Pokey Oaks Kindergarten in The Amoeba Junta. See also Category:Fan Fiction